Big Boss
Big Boss (Real Name John) is a character/anti villain from the Metal Gear seires Long thought to have been dead after Metal Gear Solid 4, he is brought back from the dead and he rescues Snake from Liquid's hands with Meta Knight and Lucario. Big Boss helps the B Team and P Team against Vilgax and his allegiance. He returns in Totally Mobian Spies to alley up with Bender and his son Snake against Iron Queen and her syndicate, deicding to use only use violence against his enemies and not hurt those he works with.he learns about Soldius's involvement in her organzation and recultantly chooses to fight him to save him from her. He may be old but man is he badass. Big Boss finally reunites with his old friend and rival Reolver Oceteot when he goes to Slade's wedding to Celes Cheres and spends the night chatting with him over drinks and tall tale stories Big Boss as an expert of combat as a war hero, He decides to go over and lead the B Team against the massive army with Bender, Heloise and Skipper because Bender and Skipper are in charge and Heloise because she won't EVER abandon them.Big Boss meets Bender's old pals and show eagnerness to wok with them. Big Boss will try to help Frost quell her anger anyway he can. After learning about Bubblegum's princess thing, Big Boss arranges with his men and allies to find a way for Bubblegum to ressume her princess duties and be with Finn at age 13. Big Boss has great knowledge on the hearts of Purity and Chaos as his "friends." from the Patriots have tried to use them as well. Big Boss goes to learn about his son's reasons for Iron Queen and he is suprised to learn them and then he is equally suprised with the arrival of Anton Chigurth and Big Boss seeks to find out his employer. Big Boss doesn't learn but he does arrive to meet some of the others have find prognitor virus creatures and soliders. Big Boss encompanys Q, Lizbeth, Pinky, Brain and Frost for the arrangement Q made with the Contnium Friends: Snake (his son), Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Django, King Julien, Twilight Sparkle, Frida, Spike, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Falco, Ahsoka, Profion, Kitty Katswell, Sandy Cheeks, Lucario, Meta Knight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana Enemies: Vilgax's alliegance, Iron Queen, Solidius Snake (Relcutnatly), Liquid Snake, Iron Queen's Syndicate, big boss 1.jpg big boss.jpg big boss 2.png big boss 3.png big boss 4.png big boss 5.png big boss 6.png big boss 7.png big boss 8.png Category:Characters Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters hailing from the Metal Gear Universe Category:Anti Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Honorable Villains Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Mentors Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Chaotic Good Category:Humans Category:Parental Substitutes Category:People with Parental Substitutes.